Scrap Metal Abyss
Wrath of the Machines Once you have Yellow Pikmin on your side, you'll be able to take down the electric fence across the watering hole at then Desert Oasis. You'll find the remains of an old compound there, with large cinderblocks, wooden planks and everything. After exploring this territory a bit, you should find a way to navigate through the confusing structure and find this dungeon's entrance. If you've already been to the Behemoth's Lair in the Highland Field, expect a similar level of difficulty. You'll have to navigate rusty metal platforms similar to those in Pikmin 2 whilst avoiding fire, poison, electricity and explosions as well (which were introduced in the Scavenger's Hideout, so you'll know what to do). The boss here is no laughing matter. It is possibly even more dangerous than the previous one, so stock up on sprays, big time. Floor 1 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 8 *Fiery Blowhog x 4 *Munge Dweevil x 2 *Conduits x 5 *Treasure x 1 This is a reasonably well-balanced start to the dungeon. You'll find conduits that need to be disabled here. No matter what, always use Yellow Pikmin to shut them off. You can always whistle them to save them from the inferno of a Fiery Blowhog if necessary. Besides a few small bulborbs to contend with, its a relatively straightforwards path to the treasure, which is on a raised platform. Throw Yellow Pikmin up there and they'll carry it down. You might have to defend the treasure from a few Munge Dweevils on the way back if you didn't already put them out of commission. Floor 2 *Anode Beetle x 6 *Careening Dirigibug x 3 *Bomb-Rock x 15 *Gas Pipe x 5 *Treasure x 1 This floor is covered with scattered bomb-rocks so go it alone at first, punching the bombs to set them off prematurely. This floor is home to a trio of Careening Dirigibugs, new foes that toss bomb-rocks at your Pikmin. They're backed up by a few Anode Beetles that you'll want to take out first. Disable any gas pipes in your way, then defeat the anode beetles and lastly take on the Careening Dirigibugs one at a time. Even dealing with two is a big gamble! There's a treasure lying half-buried in the ground, so once they're out of the way you can safely dislodge it and take it for yourself. Floor 3 *Anode Dweevil x 2 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 5 *Minute Legs x 1 *Volatile Dweevil x 2 *Fire Vent x 6 *Bomb-Rock x 4 *Treasure x 1 There are a few bomb-rocks on this floor that you should set off by yourself, hopefully disabling some fire vents or crippling the bulborbs in the process. Going alone will also help you get rid of the pair of explosive Volatile Dweevils without having your Pikmin risk their lives over it. There are also a pair of Anode Dweevils. See if you can get rid of them now so that the treasure will be easier to bring back. By now you've noticed what has it- a new enemy called the Minute Legs! It's a scrap metal foe with very rusty AI, being dormant for such a long time. It'll freak out when you approach it and start to flee awkwardly on its spindly, disproportionate legs. But beware- it has a defensive blaster which will fire a few stray shots every few seconds. Approach it with a small group of 5-10 Pikmin and the likeliness of getting shot will be less. Toss Pikmin onto its central orb to damage it. Back off after you defeat it, because it's going to combust, throwing flames and sparks here and there. Afterwards, you can take the treasure. Floor 4 *Anode Beetle x 7 *Anode Dweevil x 2 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 6 *Fiery Blowhog x 3 *Munge Dweevil x 2 *Fire Vent x 7 *Bomb-Rock x 14 You land on one end of a two-part floor. You're right next to the way down, but the treasure is on the other side, buried in the sand. Only White Pikmin can unearth it, but the other platform is CRAMPED with enemies as well as Fire Vents. Rather than luring them out one at a time, merely punch one of the Bomb-Rocks and stand back. The explosives will work their magic, clearing virtually the entire platform. If the Fiery Blowhogs have any stamina remaining, finish them off. Now all that remains are the Anode Beetles (hopefully) which are easy pickings. Now dig up that treasure and head down to the semifinal floor! Floor 5 *Careening Dirigibug x 3 *Minute Legs x 3 *Volatile Dweevil (fall) x 7 *Key x 1 *Treasure x 1 You're on a large, rectangular platform now. It's home to the most dangerous enemies of the cave- the weapon wielding Dirigibugs and Minute Legs! And Volatile Dweevils will sometimes drop from above, if that wasn't enough. Here's what you do: whenever a Volatile Dweevil drops, stop whatever you're doing and get as far away as possible. As for what you want to defeat first, take out the Minute Legs trio. One of them has the floor's treasure. Finally, focus on the Dirigibug trio. One of them has the floor's key. Remember to never engage more than one of these enemies at a time. Minute Legs can also be scared into running over the edge of the sublevel, so try that if you think it'll work for you. It could be a useful strategy to remember. Anyways, once you're finished here and have the treasure and key, head on to the final floor. Floor 6 (Final Floor) *Man-at-Legs BOSS *Treasure x 1 A huge, circular metal arena with walls and trenches which look like they could be used for cover? Yep! It's Man-at-Legs time! This brutal boss is much more competent than the earlier Minute Legs models. If you step near the metal orb in the center, it'll rise up and reveal itself. What you have to do is throw Pikmin at the core to damage it, then hide in one of the provided areas so that you're protected from its accurate shots. After it retracts its gun, that's your chance to get up again and dish out some more damage, repeating the process until it is defeated. Beware- sometimes it will draw its gun faster than others, usually when it has taken a lot of damage. It also has a new attack in this game that it uses when it has only 25% of its HP remaining. When it draws the gun another compartment will open up with a small mechanical catapult which pulls out lit bomb-rocks from its hull and launches them towards your hiding place to "smoke you out" only in this case the explosions can be deadlier than the shots. Actually, there IS a way to use this attack to your advantage. The catapult launches bombs towards the ACTIVE CAPTAIN, so have one captain go outside the hiding place while the other keeps the Pikmin protected and run in quick, tight circles around the Man-at-Legs. Not only will it try shooting at you but it will catapult bombs as well, but in a tight radius it can only throw them directly upwards, causing it to damage itself with its own bombs. With 25% HP, a few bombs will be more than enough to do it in for good. For your troubles, you earn a useful treasure- one that allows you to pick up bomb-rocks by walking into them for 2 seconds. Then, you can choose to light them bomb or toss it. Either way, it'll surely be worth it to try and use it when you see a chance to exploit the situation. Hop on the geyser and leave this scrap metal dungeon behind. Wildlife *Anode Beetle *Anode Dweevil *Careening Dirigibug *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Fiery Blowhog *Minute Legs *Munge Dweevil *Volatile Dweevil *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Man-at-Legs Portal-Kombat